gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catalina
What's up with her face in the picture? --Synthetic Socks 19:32, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that too. Blame it on Criterion Renderware, the rendering engine that powers Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. According to GameSpot article, I quote the following: :"Furthermore, Rockstar Games presents Table Tennis shows that RAGE is capable of both impressive graphics and physics, two areas that drew fire from GTA detractors." :From that quotes, it sounds like Criterion Renderware has serious flaws in both graphics and physics for which RAGE ('R'ockstar 'A'dvanced 'G'ame 'E'ngine). I'm assuming the "graphics" applies to avatars as well... not sure if we call it "avatars" or something else... since "avatars" seems to be more frequently used in virtual communities but not in gaming community/industry....? *shrugs* --Legion 20:10, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Nationality Why does the article say she is of Dominican-Colombian descent? Colombian descent might be justified by her links to the Cartel in GTA III, but why Dominican? It would be more likely that she is of Mexican descent, given that she is Cesar's cousin, and Cesar is indeed of Mexican descent. --Elwey333 21:08, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Surname Is her surname exactly "Vialpando"? I don't know about south american family, but "cousin" not always mean blood cousinship. Mr.Korean 15:42, July 2, 2010 (UTC) B-day 01:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC)How is she Ceser's cousin if Cesar is mexican and she's Colmbian? : She is just co-leader of Colombian Cartel, so she wasn't colombian perfectly. Mr.Korean 10:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe she's half- Mexican and half- Colombian. There is a good percentage of Colombians and other South and Central Americans in the SoCal area since the 1980's. And some street gangs in LA are South and/or Central American gangs such as 18th street who have a big amount of Colombian members. BigJ1992 21:58, April 14, 2011 (UTC)BigJ1992 2:54 Apr 14, 2011 Liberty City Drive It took theme nine years to get to Liberty? Doesn't that seem a bit off? It took cj 1 mission to get to liberty from san andreas and back, but it takes them nine years? Who said they just got there in 2001? They could of got there long before. I don't think they meant it literally took them nine years to travel the distance, they were probably robbing and stealing their way across the nation.--Leigh Burne 19:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I think. They went across America like Bonnie and Clyde. Winter Moon 22:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Murders committed When Catalina shoots Claude and the camera zooms out, her accomplice (the Columbian Cartel-looking guy that she also robs the bank with) is also on the ground. Could it be that Catalina also shot him just so she could take all the money to keep for herself? If so, it should be added to the "murders committed" section. What do you guys think? Ryder 2012 20:56, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Name She was cousin of Cesar Vialpando so, I think her full name is Catalina Vialpando. istalo (Talk to me) February 7, 2013 Artwork How come Catalina doesn't even have a artwork for Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: San Anderas, did Rockstar originally made a artwork of Catalina but got rid of it for unknown reason, possibly that it would be a bad idea to do it. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:26, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Catalina's picture Hey guys. Smashbro8 here. Does anyone have a better picture of GTA III's Catalina? Her picture looks horrible; she looks retarded for someone that is the main antagonist of GTA III. Can someone upload a better picture? That picture is beyond disgraceful in my opinion...Smashbro8 (talk) 19:15, December 19, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 The main picture is broken? It seems like the main picture of Catalina is broken or missing somehow, could someone more experienced fix this? Prah (talk) 22:49, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it needs to be deleted and re-uploaded. I'll take care of this, since I put that picture up. ( ) 23:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8